Lost Love Challenge
by aerie-art
Summary: ByaXFem!Ichi Challenge: Most believed her to be the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba...of course they'd be shocked to find she's actually the reincarnated soul of Hisana Kuchiki.


**I've never posted a challenge before, but this thought suddenly came into my head and I couldn't resist myself, so if you want to complete it...here you go? Don't care if you take your own spin to it, start it differently, or whatever. What I posted is just an idea for ya'll. All I ask is you P.M. me saying you started my challenge or made it into a oneshot, or whatnot (so I can read it). It can be any rating, the smuttier the better as they say in...Finland? Yeah, let's go with that. All I request is the P.M. and that the pairing stays the same.  
><strong>

**CHALLENGE: Most expected her to be the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba. Of course they were shocked to find out she is the reincarnation of one Hisana Kuchiki… ByakuyaXFem!Ichigo**

* * *

><p>"Care to repeat that, Captain Kurotsuchi?" the Captain of Squad Six of the Gotei 13 asked darkly. A visible aura of darkness surrounding the usually emotionless man. He couldn't even stare down the manic Captain of Squad Twelve. His composure had been shattered, resulting in him breaking his calligraphy pen in half. Unfortunately for him, it was his preferred one, too.<p>

"You heard me. I finally have figured out whom that Kurosaki brat was in her previous life…" the insane captain laughed. His laughter itched under the Kuchiki Head's skin. He hated being in Kurotsuchi's presence for to long.

"And what about the part after that?..." Kuchiki dragged on, flicking his dark eyes up towards the clown-faced captain.

"Oh~ I think you heard me." The insane one of the duo sat back and laughed a bit louder before suddenly standing up.

"I have things to attend to…" the captain giggled before flash stepping away, most likely towards the laboratories to experiment on some poor soul.

"No. That's impossible. Ichigo Kurosaki can not possibly be…_her." _

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! What are you doing in Soul Society?" the orangette's best friend, Rukia Kuchiki, asked. She was surprised to see Ichigo, since the teen rarely ever came to the Soul Society anymore.<p>

"Huh? I got an urgent message from the Kuchiki House… Wasn't it you that called me here?" Ichigo asked curiously, blowing her long orange locks away from her face.

"No, I wasn't the one who sent a message. I wonder who did? Maybe it was a prank?..." Rukia considered. The two women were in shopping districts of the Seireitei, and found themselves gravitating towards one another and walking away.

"Maybe it was…"

"Oh! Look, it's the new 'Chappy' Store I told you about!" Rukia jumped up happily, eyes starry and wide in a childlike amusement.

"Tch. Damn midget and your damn Chappy…" Ichigo muttered darkly, remembering how Rukia had one time coaxed her into a Chappy costume. And how her father had laughed and balled his eyes out all the while documenting it on camera. She was woken from her daytime nightmare from a punch to the head.

"Hey! What was that for, Midget?" she yelled out, shocking the nearby shoppers.

"One, don't call me a midget! Second, DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY CHAPPY!" Rukia yelled out, scaring away the remainder of the shoppers.

"Okay, okay! I'm really sorry about insulting your damn, freakish rabbit." The orangette apologized, nursing the growing bump on her head. Rukia flashed Ichigo a cocky grin before striding into the rabbit store. Ichigo mumbled curses to her friend and the damn rabbit-thing before following.

* * *

><p>"I knew she wasn't… <em>her<em>." Byakuya Kuchiki muttered. "_She _wouldn't dismiss a direct summons or be late. _She _was always on time." The nobleman was upset. He had summoned Ichigo Kurosaki to his home immediately after getting the news from Captain Kurotsuchi (using his sister's name, since that would be the only way the Substitute would even show up), and had expected her to be there at noon. It was already nearing three in the afternoon.

The nobleman stood up from his lunch and walked away, the usually delicious food leaving a distinctly sour taste on his tongue.

* * *

><p>Ichigo growled as she walked down the streets of Seireitei with Rukia. Somehow the midget had coaxed her into buying a shitload of Chappy merchandise, and had once again tricked the orangette into carry all of it.<p>

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper!" Rukia laughed.

"It's not like it was _your _money that was spent. Or _you _carrying all of this crap, Rukes." Ichigo growled out.

"You're going to get wrinkle lines early in life if you keep scowling like that. And if you weren't carrying all of my new Chappy merchandise, and if I wasn't afraid it would get dirty, I would trip you for calling it crap." The black-haired she-demon smiled evilly.

"Tch. You're really a devil, you know that?"

"I'll ignore that insult for now, Ichigo. Let's go back to the Kuchiki House so I can put my new things away!" Rukia laughed.

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama, I'm back…" the young, adopted Kuchiki greeted quietly.<p>

"It's a large house, Rukes, do you really think that where ever he is he can hear you?" Ichigo scoffed.

"It's still polite and respectful. Something you lack, Ichigo." Rukia joked before leading the smirking Ichigo towards her chambers.

"I can assure you, I heard just fine…Ichigo Kurosaki." The familiar, deep, sultry voice of Byakuya Kuchiki said, his voice, face, and mannerisms as stoic as ever.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped before bowing in greeting. The elder Kuchiki simply nodded, all the way staring Ichigo down, as if trying to peer directly into the young orangette.

"Ah, yo, Byakuya." Ichigo greeted. She simply stared at him as he took in all of the Chappy merchandise.

"I didn't know you were a fan, Kurosaki." Byakuya said. Ichigo immediately frowned at that, and hearing the condescending tone in his voice, became angry.

"As if I'm a fan of the damnable rabbit!" she huffed before scurrying after Rukia. Her face grew red and her angry intensified as she noticed the stoic nobleman following them. As soon as she placed Rukia's new 'toys' in her room, she turned towards the nobleman.

"What do you need, Byakuya?" she huffed out, her cheeks glowing an angry red. Byakuya simply peered down at the shorter female, deeply gazing into those amber orbs that looked nothing like _hers. _

"I heard you were offered captaincy." He said, unsure as to say what he really wanted to.

"Huh? Yeah, Yama-jii wants me to become a captain pretty soon. I'm wondering if I should take it…" she muttered to herself. Neither of them seemed to notice that Rukia had disappeared.

"You would be an asset to the Gotei 13." Byakuya admitted…stoically, of course.

"Huh? You think so?" Byakuya only nodded in answer.

"Maybe I should, then."

"You wouldn't get to see your family…"

"My dad's a Soul Reaper, too. I'm sure he and Yuzu and Karin could find someway to visit." The orangette frowned. She hadn't thought about the repercussions of becoming a captain: leaving her family, friends, and Karakura behind for good. Could she handle that?

"I summoned you earlier this morning. Why did you not come?" he asked, still staring at the orangette.

"Huh? That was you? But it was signed by Rukia…" she said, utterly confused by the stoic nobleman's actions.

"It was the only way you would come. I had things to discuss with you."

"About what?" she asked, catching him off guard (though he'd never show it.)

"Certain things."

"What certain things?"

"You didn't show up for your appointment, why should I tell you now?" he inquired.

"Because I didn't know it was _you_ that wanted to see me! I thought it was Rukia, and then I met up with her on the way here. So I thought it wasn't necessary!" she scolded.

Little by little, Byakuya Kuchiki realized that this wasn't his former wife, though they share the same soul. While Hisana had been levelheaded and docile and fragile…Ichigo is fiery and violent and strong. They might share the same soul…but souls change in the Circle of Rebirth. Hisana and Ichigo…are nothing alike.

Except for the fact that they both caught the attention of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You…have no idea what you do to me…" Byakuya Kuchiki muttered before walking away from the confused orangette.

"What does that mean, Byakuya? Hey! Byakuya!" she called out, but it was too late. She couldn't sense the stoic man anywhere as she stood on the threshold leading into Rukia's bedroom.

She couldn't help but ponder over what the nobleman had meant by that statement…

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA. Strange, huh? Haven't readseen 'Bleach' for awhile, so who wants to bet that there are impossibilities in my cute little ****challenge? ****Oh well! That's why it's called an "AU Story". So...have fun. **


End file.
